Saint Valentin
by Daelyaa
Summary: 1 appel en absence. 1 message sur le répondeur. C'est lui, c'est forcément lui, c'es toujours lui. OS/Dramione.


Bonjour, bonjour

Petit OS que j'ai écrit il y a un moment et que j'ai envie de publier.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Saint Valentin

Hermione Granger, jeune femme de 23 ans, rentrait chez elle comme tous les soirs et remarque que le voyant de son répondeur était allumé, c'était encore _lui._

Elle soupira et s'assit dans le fauteuil à coté de son téléphone.

Machinalement, comme quasiment tous les samedi, elle enclencha le bouton du répondeur et attendit que _sa_ voix ne s'élève dans tout l'appartement et emplisse ses pensées le temps de quelques minutes...

 _''Salut, c'est moi, tu dois t'en douter, tu as l'habitude, je me demande pourquoi tu n'as pas encore porté plainte pour harcèlement. Peut être parce que tu sais que si je fais ça c'est à cause de toi, ou plutôt, pour toi._

 _On est à des centaines de kilomètres l'un de l'autre, toi à Londres et moi dans mon Manoir, mais il n'empêche que je pense à toi, chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde de ma minable existence._

 _Je pense à nos baiser, à nos caresses, aux matin ou je me suis réveillé à tes côté, au nuit on nous n'avons pas vraiment dormi, à ton odeur, à tes yeux, à tes cheveux, tes bras, à tes lèvres, à toi tout._

 _Mais ça fait 5 ans ans Granger ! 5 ans ! Alors oui j'ai merdé ! Oui, j'ai été Mangemort ! Oui je le regrette ! Oui j'ai tué ! Mais ce n'est même pas pour ça que tu m'as quitté j'en suis sûr ! Je suis certain que c'est parce que je ne te suis pas venu en aide au Manoir, mais qu'aurais-je put faire ?! Si je m'approchais pour t'aider, ou que je montrais la moindre envie de le faire je me prenais un Avada bien senti !_

 _Mais moi je voulais vivre ! Je voulais pouvoir ressentir le goût de tes lèvres sur les miennes alors j'ai été lâche ! J'ai regardé celle que j'aime se faire torturer sans rien faire !_

 _Je m'en veux Granger tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux ! Mais tu sais, quand ma chère tante t'as enfin lâché, par la force mais quand même, j'ai tellement voulu m'enfuir avec toi, mais tu étais déjà partie, avec Potter et sans un regard pour moi, ça ma fait très mal, tu m'as fait très mal Granger ! Parce que je t'aimais ! Je ne te l'avais jamais dis mais je t'aimais Granger ! De tout mon coeur et de toute mon âme ! Et je t'aime toujours !_

 _Mais tu ne veux pas m'entendre ! 5 ans que je t'appelles presque toutes les semaines et 5 ans que tu ne me réponds pas, 5 ans que le manque me tue chaque jour un peu. En 5 ans tu aurais pu me pardonner, mais tu n'as rien fais, et je n'ai pas le courage de venir te voir, alors ces messages que je te laisse sont le seul moyen que j'ai de te dire ce que je ressens._

 _Si ça se trouve, tu ne les écoutes même pas, tu vois mon numéro et tu les supprimes sans même les écouter alors que c'est mon coeur qui te parles._

 _Oui, mon coeur, parce qu'à chaque fois que je t'appelle, ma raison me crie de raccrocher mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas parce que ces quelques minutes sur ton répondeur me permette de te dire tout ce que j'ai à te dire et que je n'aurais jamais le courage de t'écrire, les lettres finiraient probablement déchirées ou au feu._

 _Aujourd'hui c'est la Saint Valentin Granger, alors si tu t'es trouvé un copain en 5 ans -idée qui meurtrit mon coeur encore plus- bonne Saint Valentin à toi et sinon, je vais encore et encore te le demander, mais laisses moi une chance, rien qu'une seule chance de te montrer que j'ai changé._

 _Parce que j'ai changé, tu m'as fais changé, à chaque fois que je fais quelques chose je me demande ''Est ce qu'elle aurait cautionné cela ?'' et je sais que j'ai toujours la réponse juste, alors je ne fais que des choses que tu aurais acceptées, je suis plus aimable avec les gens, je n'envoie pas promener ma mère à chaque fois qu'elle essaie d'être gentille avec moi, je ne m'habille jamais tout en noir parce que tu détestais ça, et je remercie même les elfes, tu te rends compte de l'influence sur moi Granger, je remercie les elfes ! Parce que je sais que leur cause te tiens à coeur._

 _Et là je t'imagine entrain de rire avec Potter et Weasley, à leur dire que tu les aimes, à les prendre dans tes bras, toutes ces choses que j'aimerais tant que tu fasses avec moi, et ça me fait mal, mal de me dire qu'un jour tu les as faites toutes ces choses à moi, mais que c'est époque n'est plus qu'un heureux souvenir de la plus belle époque de ma vie, l'époque que j'ai passé avec toi._

 _Je t'aime Granger.''_

Elle eut un pincement au coeur en entendant la voix tremblante du jeune homme qui avait partagé sa vie 5 ans auparavant.

Elle aussi elle l'avait aimé, et l'aimait encore, mais il lui avait fait tellement de mal en regardant sa tante la torturer en simple spectateur, même si elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il intervienne, parce qu'il aurait eut le droit à la même chose, mais elle aurait au moins aimé que quand elle le regardait, il aurait au moins put la soutenir du regard, mais il n'avait rien fait.

Mais bon, comme lui même l'avait dit, ça remontait à 5 ans, elle pouvait le pardonner, et quel meilleur jour que la Saint Valentin pour ça ?

Alors elle tendit le bras, prit son téléphone, et composa _son_ numéro, numéro qu'elle connaissait par coeur à force de le voir affiché sur son téléphone.

Elle approcha le combiné de son oreille.

Le téléphone sonna, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, plusieurs fois, et au moment où elle allait raccrocher, _sa_ voix se fit entendre :

-Allô ?

-Allô Drago, c'est moi...

* * *

Vuala, vuala, un petit OS que j'avais écrit pour la St Valentin.

Bizzz Daelyaa


End file.
